


Good Boy

by asaloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Loki, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Dominant Loki, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Riding, Submissive Thor, Teasing, Top Thor, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaloki/pseuds/asaloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>His velvety lips drag across the line of Thor’s jaw, littering the skin with heated kisses. “I don’t recall saying you could speak,” Loki teases as he goes, each word punctuated with another lingering press of lips. “<i>Brother</i>.” </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be read on Tumblr [here](http://masterofmendacity.tumblr.com/post/79578830459/good-boy-thor-loki-nsfw-in-which-loki-does)

  
“Brother…”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Loki, I—” 

He’s cut off before he can make another sound.

Loki kisses him hard, a sinful clash of lips and teeth and tongue. It’s less a kiss and more an assault, a war raging between them, but Thor doesn’t seem to mind. He tries to find some semblance of control, to have Loki yield to him, more out of instinct perhaps than any real want, but Loki denies him, retains the upper-hand. 

His velvety lips drag across the line of Thor’s jaw, littering the skin with heated kisses. “I don’t recall saying you could speak,” Loki teases as he goes, each word punctuated with another lingering press of lips. “ _Brother_.” That last word is a soft hiss, warm breath fanning over Thor’s ear before sharp teeth nip at the lobe. 

Thor moans and Loki punishes him by drawing back, fixing him with a stern look. “Not a sound,” Loki instructs and Thor nods. Loki takes a moment to admire the other, how he stands so tall next to Loki and appears so small. There’s a flush that creeps down from his cheeks to his neck and disappears beneath his armour… Loki makes short work of it, his nimble fingers working to remove each article of clothing until his brother is bare. The evidence of his arousal juts up proudly between his legs and Loki can see the vein that runs along the underside of his shaft.

Thor is so hard, it must ache.

Loki pushes him back on the bed, the tendrils of his magic working as restraints, unseen links of chains that force Thor’s limbs apart until he’s spread-eagled, completely exposed to Loki’s scrutiny, green eyes glinting with mischief. “Look at you,” he all but purrs, dipping his head that he can tongue at Thor’s clavicle. “So pliant, so receptive…” He kisses up to Thor’s neck, biting at the skin and feeling the flutter of a pulse in answer. A smirk curves onto his lips. “Submission suits you well, Thor.”

It’s addictive, more potent than even the headiest wines, and Loki revels in it a moment, in the power he holds. 

“Close your eyes,” Loki instructs and Thor does so without question, his blond lashes fluttering. Loki straddles him, his own clothes dissipating that there is nothing left between them, skin touching skin. Loki distracts Thor with his voice as he prepares himself, long fingers slick with lube reaching behind to breach his entrance. “You crave this,” he taunts, leaning forward that his voice fills Thor’s ears, overwhelms his senses. His breath hitches as his fingers slide, curling and scissoring. “You need this, my control… You are naught but a slave to my desires, Brother. Your sole purpose is to bring me pleasure.”

Thor’s breath hitches too but Loki lets it slide, distracted by his own fingers. He rocks slowly back on them and then gradually faster, swollen length brushing Thor’s abdomen, slicking the tan skin it touches with pre-come. Each low moan drawn from his parted lips is purposeful, deliberate, designed to incite the man laid beneath him, whose muscles visibly tremble as he tries not to buck up, strains to keep silent— keep obeisant. 

Loki withdraws his fingers and reaches for Thor’s arousal, indulging him a few firm strokes… But this is not for his pleasure, no. He guides himself up over Thor, palms flat on his chest and thighs clenched about his body, until the head of Thor’s length catches his rim. He pushes down slowly, torturously slowly, walls clenching greedily around the impressive girth.

Thor chokes. 

“Silent,” Loki snarls a reminder, sinking down until he’s fully impaled. He waits but a moment before setting a brutal pace, riding Thor. He throws his head back with total abandon, stealing his pleasure from the other man and moaning, shameless noises leaving his mouth. Loki takes himself in hand and strokes himself in time with each rise and fall, the combination of sensations leaving him breathless, flushed-cheeked and hot all over. His thighs burn with exertion but it’s worth it to see how rigid Thor is beneath him, how fiercely he bites down on his lip to keep from whimpering. All because Loki asked it of him.

“Know your place, dear Brother,” Loki growls, teeth gritting as he comes closer to his release. “It is beneath me. You – ah… You are beneath me, Thor.” His orgasm hits him, the pleasure sudden and blinding, rippling through him as Loki spills hot over Thor’s chest. He continues to writhe above Thor for a further few moments before stilling, Thor still hard and throbbing with need inside him, desperate. “You are beneath me,” Loki reiterates, lifting his hips that Thor slips out completely.

Loki leans back, sated, fingers idly tracing the engorged length. Thor’s skin is flushed and sheening with perspiration, lips parted now to mouth silent pleas, trembling with each miniscule touch that Loki allows him… “Are you close?” Loki coos, the pad of his thumb brushing briefly over the head, dipping into the slit to see how Thor’s hips snap forward, so helpless and wanton. He’s beyond shame, and Loki drags it out, keeps him teetering at the brink of completion, edging until Thor is squirming against his invisible restraints, hands fisted and toes curling. 

He has never known Thor be so beautiful.

“Loki, please,” Thor rasps, unable to bear the teasing a moment longer. He’s done well to last this long without begging.

Loki hums, considering. “Open your eyes,” he orders.

Thor does, and the crystalline blue is so bright, wet with unshed tears of frustration. Loki is sorely tempted to have him again, to take his pleasure from Thor over and over until his brother breaks beneath him, shatters into a million pieces. “Brother,” Thor whimpers. “I need to… I need… _Please_.”

It takes but a few clever strokes, Loki’s hand twisting just so and Thor sobs loudly as he comes, spilling his hot seed into Loki’s hand. Loki collects it in his palm, eyes glittering darkly as he brings it to Thor’s panting lips. “Clean up your mess,” Loki whispers, daring, and Thor swallows thickly, meeting Loki’s expectant gaze as though to judge whether or not he’s being serious. Finally, tentatively, his tongue darts out to lap up his seed, swirling around Loki’s palm and fingers until the other is satisfied. 

Loki leans forward, cheek brushing Thor’s as he whispers, “Good boy.”  



End file.
